El comienzo de una gran aventura
by Geek in the Purple
Summary: "Nunca lo has entendido," repito viendo la confusión en su rostro. "Te necesitaba Erik," confieso débilmente dando un paso hacia él. / DOFP. Mi intento de cómo debió ocurrir la discusión del avión entre Erik y Charles. Escrito desde Charles POV. SPOILERS


_A/N: Y aquí otra historia más de X-Men. Me estoy superando... No es lo mejor que escrito y no hay salido como yo esperaba, pero la comparto con vosotros para que la disfrutéis! Decirme que opináis en los comentarios! _

* * *

><p>Mi mirada, tenaz y resentida, se clava en la figura frente a mí, mientras mi mano agarra fuertemente el brazo del sofá en el que estoy sentado. Tan cerca y tan lejos al mismo tiempo, Erik parece ignorar mi presencia cuando yo ni siquiera puedo apartar mis ojos de él. Por un solo instante, desearía tener mis poderes para saber qué está pensando. ¿Sentirá culpabilidad? ¿O el mismo odio que hace 10 años correrá por sus venas?<p>

"¿Como los perdiste?" pregunta repentinamente interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, pero aún sin mirarme a la cara.

"El tratamiento para mi columna afecta a mi ADN," contesto, dolido y enfadado.

"¿Has sacrificado tus poderes para andar?" Por fin se decide a mirarme y puedo ver el asombro en su cara dando por sentado cosas que desconoce.

"Los he sacrificado para poder dormir," bajo la mirada decepcionado por esa simple acusación, "qué sabrás tú de eso." Él no sabe nada de mi vida, no sabe por lo que he tenido que pasar.

"Yo también he sufrido," se atreve a contestar.

Inevitablemente una risa escéptica se escapa a mi control, infravalorando sus palabras. "No me llores Erik," digo volviendo la vista a él, "eso no justifica lo que has hecho."

"Tú no sabes lo que he hecho," aclara con calma.

"Me arrebataste lo que más me importaba." Me sincero con tono acusante mientras noto como mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas.

"Quizás no luchaste lo suficiente," Erik dice elevando su noto ligeramente e hincando la daga en la herida una vez más.

La furia me invade y mis músculos se tensan. No lo aguanto más. "Si quieres pelear Erik, ¡adelante! ¡Peleemos!" Me levanto de mi sitio al instante y el imita mis movimientos.

"Siéntate." Oigo a Logan decir. Sin embargo toda mi atención está centrada en Erik, quien me mira fijamente y con los brazos extendidos invitándome a avanzar.

"Deja que venga," susurra. Parece incluso que desea que esto ocurra. Como si lo hubiera estado esperando.

Me lanzo hacia él y le golpeo en el pecho con fuerza. "¡Me abandonaste! ¡Te la llevaste y me abandonaste!" grito lleno de ira y odio.

Él, sin apartar su mirada de la mía, comienza a enumerar los nombres de aquellos que ya no están. "Angel, Azazel,"sus puños se cierran con fuerza e, inconscientemente, sus poderes empiezan a hacer estragos en el avión. "Emma, Banshee... Hermanos y hermanas mutantes, todos muertos. Otros muchos, víctimas de experimentos, sacrificados." Yo pierdo el equilibrio por las turbulencias que sus poderes provocan y caigo al sofá en el que antes estaba. "¿¡Dónde estabas tú!? ¡Se suponía que debíamos protegerlos!" Cada palabra que pronuncia –la siguiente más acusadora que la anterior— hace que Hank pierda más el control sobre el avión. "¿¡Dónde estabas cuando tu gente te necesitaba!? ¡Escondido! ¡Tú y Hank, sintiendo ser distintos de lo que sois! Tu nos abandonaste a todos."

Sus últimas palabras, en un tono más calmado pero igual de agrio, resuenan en mi cabeza, sabiendo que son ciertas. Sin embargo, para mí, esta conversación, o más bien discusión, ya no trata sobre nuestros amigos mutantes o sobre experimentos y guerras. Va mucho más allá que todo eso, pero parece ser que Erik no es capaz de verlo.

No entiende lo que le intento transmitir. Nunca fue capaz. Nunca se dio cuenta de que aquel día que mi mente tocó la suya, una parte de mí se quedó con él.

Le necesité más que a nadie, y aun así me dejó tirado a mi suerte en aquella playa. Él es el único culpable de mi situación actual y no me refiero únicamente a la fatídica bala que acabó en mi columna.

A pesar del dolor que comienzo a sentir en mis piernas, me incorporo del sofá y decido que la conversación no ha acabado. Sé que el efecto del suero está empezando a desaparecer y poco a poco percibo el cosquilleo que sube desde los dedos de mis pies por mis piernas hasta mi cadera.

Podría alejarme tranquilamente para tomarme la dosis que necesito e ignorar una vez más ese sentimiento que crece dentro de mí. Pero esta vez no lo voy a hacer. Quiero mostrarle lo que él solo no es capaz de comprender.

"No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" pregunto retóricamente y más sosegado. Miro al suelo y niego con la cabeza, sintiendo ya las lágrimas que no puedo frenar por más tiempo deslizarse por mi rostro. Alzo mi mirada y la mezclo con lo suya y, aunque no tengo mis poderes, siento como su ira comienza a desvanecerse y el avión retoma su posición inicial.

"Nunca lo has entendido," repito viendo la confusión en su rostro. "Te necesitaba Erik," confieso débilmente dando un paso hacia él. "¡Te necesitaba y tú no estabas allí! ¡Me dejaste!" Elevo de nuevo el tono de mi voz y acompaño mis palabras con un golpe fuerte de mi puño contra su pecho. Más vulnerable que nunca, abro mi mano y siento el latir apresurado de su corazón.

Erik no pierde mis movimientos de vista en ningún momento y me observa con tristeza y desconcierto. Está comprendiendo el sentido de mis palabras, aunque su expresión me dice que él no siente lo mismo.

"Me abandonaste en aquella playa," continúo sin importarme que mi discurso diga más de lo adecuado para el momento. "El dolor de mi columna era intenso y prácticamente insoportable. Un dolor que tú causaste y aun así te fuiste. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo más gracioso?" rio irónicamente. "Aún con un disparo de bala en la espalda, lo que más me dolió ese día fue verte marchar sin ni siquiera un adiós. En ese momento sentí cómo mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos y cómo una parte de mí se iba contigo." Doy un paso hacia atrás, dejando mi mano deslizarse por su pecho hasta perder el contacto. Con mi mirada fija en sus ojos melancólicos, ahora llenos de comprensión y culpabilidad, pronuncio mis últimas palabras. "¿Crees que tú has sufrido? No tienes ni idea."

Así concluyo mi confesión. Ahora sé que es capaz de entender mi dolor, aunque no lo comparta. Me doy la vuelta para alejarme de la escena sin importarme que otros hayan sido testigos de esta conversación.

No siento casi mis piernas y estoy empezando a oír las voces en mi cabeza. Necesito el suero.

"Charles," Erik susurra agarrándome del brazo para detener mis pasos.

"No me toques," ordeno, sacudiendo mi cuerpo y liberando mi brazo.

Ni siquiera miro atrás. Comienzo a caminar difícilmente y después de dar apenas un par de pasos, siento mis rodillas tambalearse. Rápidamente reacciono y me apoyo en uno de los laterales del avión, cerca de la cabina trasera.

Permanezco unos segundos en esa posición hasta recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Doy un paso más pero el dolor de mi cadera y la insensibilidad en mis piernas me impide avanzar. Descanso mi espalda sobre la pared del avión y respiro profundamente para recobrar la compostura ante la mirada curiosa de Logan y Erik.

"Charles, déjame ayudarte," Erik sugiere acercándose a mí.

"No necesito tu ayuda," contesto orgullosamente.

Los pensamientos de otros comienzan a resurgir en mi mente, atacándome como si fueran espadas afiladas. Puedo sentir la preocupación de Hank y la confusión de Logan, pero por encima de todo siento el dolor de Erik. Dolor y algo más que no puedo llegar a definir.

_Por favor Charles deja que te ayude. _Escucho su voz en mi mente con tanta claridad que parezca que lo estuviera diciendo de verdad. Sin embargo, no tengo muy claro que él sea consciente de que puedo oírle.

Rechazo su ayuda e intento recuperar el control sobre mis piernas. Es inútil. Soy consciente que no seré capaz de dar un paso más y que de un momento a otro, mis piernas de darán por vencidas y caeré al suelo.

Vuelvo mi mirada a Erik, quien no aparta sus ojos cristalinos de mí, y me veo obligado a pedir ayuda.

_Ven, _susurro en su mente. En un instante está a mi lado, deslizando su mano por mi espalda para sostenerme. Yo rodeo su cuello con mi brazo y lentamente avanzamos hasta la cola del avión. Erik me ayuda a sentarme en uno de los asientos de la parte trasera. Odio sentirme tan vulnerable, y más aún después de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

"Necesito el suero," le pido.

"¿Por qué quieres hacerte esto Charles?" él pregunta sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

"Tú solo dame el suero. Está en el maletín que hay contra la pared," le indico.

Erik mira el maletín y siento cómo las dudas invaden su mente.

"Erik, por favor…" Le ruego, llevando mis manos a mi sien y presionando con fuerza para aliviar el dolor.

Vuelve a mirarme y por fin recoge el maletín del suelo y lo abre.

"La caja negra. Dámela," le aclaro. Él simplemente hace lo que le pido.

Una vez en mis manos, abro la pequeña caja donde está el suero ya en las jeringuillas con dosis pequeñas controladas por Hank. Me remango la camisa azul y comienzo a bombear la sangre de mi brazo izquierdo apretando el puño una y otra vez. Finalmente, entre los moratones, consigo distinguir la vena maltratada por tantas dosis. Mi mano tiembla al coger la jeringa y colocar la punta de la aguja sobre mi brazo.

_Por favor… _escucho la voz de Erik proyectada en mi mente. Elevo la mirada y ahí está, inmóvil, observándome con lágrimas en sus ojos. Se agacha para ponerse a mi altura y reposa su mano sobre mi puño cerrado.

_Lo siento mucho Charles. _Está intentando con todas sus fuerzas proyectar sus pensamientos en mi mente, pero yo no los quiero. No le quiero en mi cabeza en este momento.

_¡Para!_ le grito.

_No te hagas esto, _me suplica de corazón. Por primera vez veo la sinceridad pura en sus palabras, pero ya no lo la necesito.

_Esto no es asunto tuyo. Vete, _insisto.

Su respuesta llega inmediatamente. Abre mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos. Con fuerza, percibo como Erik comienza a proyectar en su mente el recuerdo de una de nuestras partidas de ajedrez.

"Para de proyectar," le pido de viva voz inútilmente. Ya no tengo el mismo control sobre mis poderes que hace unos años y me siento incapaz de bloquearle.

Nos veo a los dos riendo frente al resultado de una partida de ajedrez. La cuarta aquella tarde y la cuarta victoria para mí. Siento como la felicidad que a Erik le proporciona ese recuerdo, recorre mi cuerpo e invade mi mente. Felicidad y, de nuevo, algo que no soy capaz de descifrar, hasta que de pronto una ola de emociones me inunda y hace que mi mano temblorosa pierda su fuerza y deje caer la jeringa al suelo.

Mi mirada se clava en la de Erik, quien me observa con una media sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Por fin consigo reconocer ese sentimiento que no podía descifrar. El mismo que me había perseguido a mí durante años.

Siento las lágrimas en mis mejillas mientras, lentamente, observo como Erik comienza a inclinarse hacia mí, deteniéndose a unos meros centímetros de mi rostro. Analiza cada rasgo que me hace quien soy y siento como su corazón admira cada rincón, hasta que su mirada se detiene de nuevo en mis ojos expectantes.

De nuevo me pierdo en su mente y descubro más de lo que hubiera imaginado. Por fin encuentro la pieza que faltaba para completarme. Esa pieza que hace 10 años le entregué sin yo ni si quiera saberlo.

De pronto siento sus labios contra los míos como si de una fuerza sobrenatural se tratara. Nuestros pensamientos se entrelazan y consigo concentrar todos mis esfuerzos en amplificar nuestras emociones y unirlas para que él pueda sentir lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

Nuestras bocas comienzan a luchar tibiamente y mis manos se mueven instintivamente para hundirse en su pelo y acercarle más a mí. Quiero beber de su boca y que sus deseos enturbien mis sentidos para sentirle sólo a él.

La paz que me invade es la culminación de todos los sentimientos y palabras calladas. La reconciliación de dos mentes que habían quedado unidas tiempo atrás y que necesitaban la una de la otra para sobrevivir.

_Perdóname Charles, perdóname, _repite Erik una y otra vez en su mente mientras nos besamos apasionadamente como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

Sus manos cubren mi rostro y por primera vez en muchos años olvido las voces extrañas de mi cabeza y el dolor de mi columna. Mis labios bailan con los suyos, casi sin aliento y con el corazón a mil por hora. Casi me cuesta creer que esto esté ocurriendo.

Cuando nos falta la respiración, Erik descansa su frente sobre la mía y me mira aliviado.

"Lo siento," él repite en voz alta. "Nunca pensé que… que pudieras sentir lo mismo," confiesa.

"Creo que lo he sentido desde que te salvé aquel día."

"Sabías cuál eran mis planes desde el principio y aun así dejaste que me fuera aquel día en la playa. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?" pregunta curioso.

"Te prometí que no entraría en tu mente y nunca lo hice sin tu permiso. Nunca hubiera imaginado que esto pudiera ocurrir y… supongo que tuve miedo," admito.

"El miedo siempre nos impide hacer las cosas que más deseamos."

"¿Nos?" pregunto, queriendo aclarar el significado de sus palabras.

"Nunca quise perderte, pero…" Erik explica alejándose un poco y limpiando mis lágrimas con su mano.

"¿Pero?"

"Supongo que las cosas no salieron como esperábamos," confiesa decepcionado, sabiendo que no compartimos la misma filosofía y que será difícil que podamos encontrar un modo de superarlo.

_Eso puede cambiar…_ susurro en su mente esperanzado. Él se sonríe. No recordaba cuánto echaba de menos esa sonrisa tan perfecta con la que tantas veces soñé al irme dormir.

"Siempre has tenido una confianza ciega en mí, incluso después de todo lo que te he hecho. No lo entiendo," señala bajando la mirada.

"Te lo expliqué en una ocasión," susurro colocando mi mano en su barbilla y elevando su rostro para poder observar la claridad de sus ojos. "Hay bondad en tu interior Erik, no todo es rabia y odio. Tienes pasión y sé que puedes llegar a hacer grandes cosas, si decides quedarte."

Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que esto funcione. No me imagino alejado de él de nuevo, mucho menos cuando puedo tenerlo de la manera que siempre había soñado. Soy consciente de los obstáculos del camino, pero también tengo claro que podemos hacerlo siempre que estemos unidos.

_Quiero quedarme…_ murmulla, _por ti. Porque se lo que siento y porque no soportaría no poder besar esos labios de nuevo._

Sus palabras me hacen sonreír y vuelvo a besarle suavemente, sin poder evitar pensar que este puede ser el comienzo de una gran aventura.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leerla! :)<p> 


End file.
